A Naco Without Cheese
by Sibsiddle
Summary: AU: Ron's thoughts during the events of So The Drama.


**AN** : Hey guys it's Sibsiddle here working on a first, non-Beta-ed, one-shot fic for Kim Possible. Criticism would be highly appreciated, just try not to make me cry.

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 _"_ _Telephone/ Rufus_ "

Thanks and enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. It's owned by Walt Disney, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle.

* * *

Things were looking bright in Middleton as morning had come. It was a weekday and people made their way to their destinations, getting ready for a, hopefully, productive day. One such person was Ron Stoppable. He made his way over to the Possible home as he always did. It was a second home to him. If he could hear the birds from beneath his helmet he would have bet they were chirping.

Ron Stoppable was in his Junior year at Middleton High School. He has an eccentric personality and easy going nature, he only put effort into activities he deems important. With blond hair and brown eyes, he was never stood out too much. He wore his trademark style of a black long sleeve shirt hidden by a red football shirt with a beige sweatpants and white sneakers.

Ron jumped of his blue scooter and made his way to the Possible's front door.

"Hola Possible clan," he greeted as he entered with open arms.

As she hugged the young man, the Possible Matriarch responded "Kim's upstairs, why not join us for breakfast," and began guiding Ron to the table

Sitting at the table, Ron ate whilst waiting for his best friend to come down. He noticed his smallest buddy climb out his pocket to enjoy the food provided as well. Rufus was Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat, but it could be debated who the actually owner was.

Ron heard the sound of an approaching storm. "Bye Possible-cl-, " was all that could be heard before the sound of the front door shutting drowned out all else. The reason for this was the eldest Possible child. Kim Possible was a petite young lady in the same year as Ron and his best friend. She had red hair that reached mid back whilst wearing a signature clothing consisting of a green tank top and a pair of Capri jeans and a pair of white shoes.

"Come on Ron, we'll be late and you'll lose your parking spot," she urged as she pushed Ron to his scooter.

"Relax KP, the Ron-man will get us to school on time." He assured Kim as he secured his helmet and started the engine, whilst Kim sat behind him. He reversed down the driveway and began the journey to school.

* * *

The parking lot surrounding Middleton High quickly filled up as students with vehicles sought for the best spots which were closer to the entrance. Ron hummed a tune as he made his way to his trusty spot close to the entrance that he had been using ever since he got his scooter. As he made his last turn he noticed a Motorbike there with the rider taking off his helmet. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was quite handsome as well if Ron had to admit it to himself.

As the face of the biker revealed, Ron couldn't help but despair as he heard the hitch in the voice of the person seated behind him. He had quite an in-depth knowledge of what that was a signal of.

"Hey man is this your spot, I don't mind moving," was what was said by the biker.

"Yeah-, " was all he could get out before Kim placed a hand over his mouth disrupting him.

"You can take it we don't mind," she interjected as she slid off the bike to talk to the new student. "I'm Kim Possible, I take it you're a new student"

"I'm Eric, nice to meet you. Yeah I'm a new student" was the response given.

' _This is bad, the hottie-haze has struck again, hopefully everything will be back to normal in a couple of weeks'_ was all Ron thought as he looked for a new parking spot.

* * *

' _This is not back to normal at all'_ Ron thought as he looked at the situation before him.

A week had passed since the fateful meeting between our resident heroine and the biker and the two seemed to get along well. In fact they seemed to be on the step just before asking each other out. A side effect of this was Ron being more out of the picture as time passed. He hasn't even stopped at her house in a while. Eric has started picking her up for school well.

"Yo Kim," Ron greeted as he walked up to her in the hallway of the school.

"Hey Ron, have you done your homework for Mr. Barkin's Class?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Which class was it, I feel that he is my teacher for all of them," he replied with humour in my voice.

"Ron," she growled out.

"I kid, I kid," Ron said as he waved his hands non-threateningly with a grin. "Hey Kim, wanna go for Bueno Nacho, we haven't hung out in a while"

"Sorry Ron, I didn't mean to make you feel left out. Sure we can go out. "I'll come over to your house," She didn't even wait for a reply as she glanced over his shoulder, which was not difficult considering how he was slouched, and took note of something behind me. "Eric Hiiiiii."

' _So that's what it was,'_ "See you later KP," Ron waved off as he made my way to my first class. He didn't wait for her response since he knew he wouldn't be getting one and he didn't want to see his current source of ire. He felt slight irritation at how she seemed to brush him off.

' _I'll see her later today, no need to get worked up.'_ He resigned himself to another boring day of class.

* * *

" _Thanks Ron. You're the best!"_ was the last thing he heard before the phone line went dead. He placed the phone back in the receiver. With his loyal, Naked Mole Rat on his shoulder, he made his way up to his room with a noticeable slump on his shoulders. Kim had just cancelled the plan with Ron to hang out for the night, saying Eric had invited her out.

' _I might as well go for the sake of going and Rufus has been having withdrawal symptoms,'_ was the thought that changed his mind. He turned around and headed out. He debated on whether or not he should take his scooter and decided against it. He wanted time to reflect on what was happening in his life.

' _They get along very well,'_ was the thought that lingered in his head. Ron was by no means an idiot. He just need more motivation to get him going, and it came from the thought of losing Kim. Ron knew the day would come when Kim would have someone who managed to overtake him in her life. ' _I didn't think it would be this soon though,'_ he lamented as he continued his walk down towards his favourite eating establishment.

As he entered Bueno Nacho he noticed the promotion of the new kiddies' meal that comes with the new Little Diablos. ' _Even you're changing on me Bueno Nacho. Welcoming kids into this fine dining place.'_

After ordering his meal from, Ron sat down and waited for his meal to be brought to him. Rufus jumped out of his pants pocket onto the table and waited alongside Ron. Ned quickly brought the meals for Ron. Rufus eagerly jumped into his meal hoping to destroy records he set before. Ron couldn't help but notice the change in atmosphere in the place.

' _It doesn't even taste the same,'_ he noticed as he took a bite of the legendary Naco. He quickly took the meal in front of him apart before departing for home.

As Ron made the journey home he thought about the changes that happened in his life ever since Eric came along. He knew things were going to be different but not to this extent.

* * *

The following weeks passed by in a blur as Ron tried to keep his flagging relationship with his best friend going. Talking and catching up in the classroom turned to quick conversations in the hallways. Which after two months since the fateful meeting, turned into awkward waves as they passed each other by.

This very day saw Ron eating lunch at a near empty table in the cafeteria with only Rufus as company. As he glanced over to where he saw Kim sitting, he noticed she was surround by Eric and a few more of her other cheerleading friends. She looked happy and finally accepted around her new friends.

' _Guess she even accepted the truth about the food chain,'_ Ron groused from his table. It was hard for him to comprehend the fact that Kim was enjoying herself without him. He thought they were going all the way to the end together. ' _Well we did go to the end of us'_

For all that he may have been sad about, Ron couldn't help but notice the fact that she was happy the way she was currently. As long as she was happy he would endure whatever pain for she was his best friend. He kept his distance on purpose as he normally does when she entered a relationship. He did so with Mankey, therefore he could do it again for Eric. ' _Isn't it the goal of the best friend to make sure that person is happy?'_

* * *

That night as Ron glanced up into the sky. He felt that he was at an end of an era.

"Hey Rufus, do you think it's the end of me and Kim?" Ron asked as he turned to face his sentient rodent which was lying on his bed.

" _Hnk nope,"_ answered Rufus.

' _It sure feels like it,'_ was the thought running through his head as he turned towards the night sky once more.

 **END.**

 **AN** : I hope you enjoyed it please read a review. Every opinion counts


End file.
